Valentines Day with Em and Rose
by simply-dazzling001
Summary: Extremely fluffy and cute! So Emmett finally remembered it was Valentine's Day, and even got Rosalie a gift. But WHAT did he do to Esme's garden to get it?


**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. **

Rosalie was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. It was Valentine's Day, and Emmett had not yet given her his gift.

_Hope he didn't forget. Again, _she thought.

At that moment, Emmett came running down the stairs, holding something behind his back.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, ROSE!!" he shouted, lifting her off the couch with one hand. "I remembered this year!!!"

Rosalie laughed, something she did not do often. "Thank you, Em. What'd you get me? Not another pink ball of Styrofoam, I hope," she said, referring to last year's dreadful Valentine's Day, when Edward and Bella were not around to offer Emmett gift advice.

"Nope!" Emmett said proudly. "Edward helped me this year. Close your eyes….."

Rosalie smiled and closed her eyes, one hand out.

Emmett knelt down and proclaimed grandly, "My rose for my Rose." He handed her a long, red rose, complete with a small red ribbon on the stem.

Rosalie opened her eyes and saw the beautiful flower Emmett had given her. "It's beautiful Emmett, thank you. But who said it was _your_ rose?" she asked with a sly smile.

Emmett was shocked. "You-you're doing this to _me_? On VALENTINE'S DAY?!? But, but I even got you a decent present this year, I-"

Rosalie laughed. "I'm kidding, of course not! But I wasn't talking about myself, I meant the flower, actually. Did you buy it?"

"Oh. Er, no, I didn't _buy_ it…."

Rosalie frowned. "Did you antagonize the mall florists again? You know how Carlisle hates when you do that…"

"Um, I can safely say, no. I didn't. Not this weekend, anyway." He smiled. "This rose was grown right here at home, yessiree. By a Cullen." Emmett grinned widely and hugged Rosalie.

Rosalie wasn't sure if that meant Emmett grew the flower himself, but she didn't really care anyway. She smiled and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Em."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rose." Emmett smiled and kissed the top of her head. At that instant, Alice came rushing down the stairs and yanked Emmett and Rosalie apart.

"Alice….." Rosalie hissed.

"Al, come on, I actually got a _nice_ gift this year. Can you let us have a moment?"

"NO TIME!!" Alice yelled at him. "And don't call me Al. I'm not an overweight human male." **[No offense intended to anyone named Al.]**

"What do you mean, no time? What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Esme is going to go into her garden in 5 minutes!! You have to leave!! Or hide! Whatever works!" She began trying to push Emmett out the door with one hand, and tried to drag Rosalie with the other.

Emmett had a look of pure shock on his face as Alice slowly pushed him. Rosalie was confused.

"What's the matter? Esme won't get mad if you took one flower from her garden, especially on Valentine's Day."

Alice raised her eyebrow at Emmett, and stopped pushing him. "Is that what you told her?" she asked sternly.

"I, er, um-"

Rosalie folded her arms across her chest. So much for a decent Valentine's Day.

"Emmett. Did you just take _one_ flower from Esme's garden?"

"I, uh-"

"No he did not, Rosalie. I will _tell_ you what he did. Emmett had asked Edward what he should get you for Valentine's Day, and being the old-fashioned person he is, suggested that Emmett get you a rose. Well, Emmett had been banned from nearly every flower shop on the West Coast," Emmett grinned sheepishly, "so he wanted to grow one of his own. But he didn't have time to grow a flower, he did all this last night, in fact, so he asked Esme if he could cut one out from her garden. Esme said he could, so he went right out with the garden shears and tried to, but he was so huge that he couldn't get to the roses without tripping over the petunias and smashing the daffodils in the process. Then after he'd reached the roses and destroyed half of Esme's garden, he couldn't function the shearing blades properly and ended up snapping off the stems of every single rose Esme planted, except for one. That was the one he gave you, and now Esme will be really mad, and she's going outside in thirty seconds, RUN!" Alice darted upstairs to her and Jasper's room and shut the door. "Run, NOW!" she shouted, to let Rosalie know that she was finished telling her what Emmett _should_ have told her when he gave her the rose.

Rosalie ignored the threat of Esme for the moment and glared at Emmett.

"Uh, heh."

Right then, Esme had stepped out into her garden and saw the destruction of Hurricane Emmett.

"Wha- my garden!! EMMETT!!!!"

"Run, Rose!" Emmett said, and swiftly picked her up and sprinted out the door and down the road, not stopping until they had reached Canada.

"Phew. We should be safe here, Rose. Happy Valentine's D- OOH! CANADIAN GRIZZLY! MY FAVE!!"

Rosalie shook her head and smiled. Only Emmett could pull off something like that. Only Emmett.

**Very fluffy, but I still think it's sweet. :) What did you think? Read and review please :] **


End file.
